Kimi ga iru
by Joice a.k.a. Europa
Summary: [AU][Eventual RyomaTezuka] What if Tezuka Kunimitsu was the new transfer freshman and Echizen Ryoma was the buchou of Seigaku tennis club... Their story should be nice or vice versa?
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

The title of this story is **'Kimi ga iru', **I think it suits the story and the plot. There are more to come about what the title had meant.

This is the first time I had posted my fanfic in fanfiction dot net, but actually this is not my first fanfic. Sorry, I have to warn you that many grammars in this fanfic are incorrect. English is not my first language. Anyway, please read and review. I'm addicted to reviews!

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

The freshmen trio watched the regular's practice from the fence outside the court again. They did this many time as they dreamed to be the first year regular. Even though they knew that it was impossible. This year, the regular's slots were full. Eight regular members were the greatest player in Seigaku middle school. 

_Fuji Syusuke_, the well-known tensai, was famous since his second year in Middle school for his marvelous triple counters. He was the number two of the club. He was always wearing a smiling face with closed eyes. People always wonder how he could see things through closed eyes. There were some rumors that he liked to see people suffer.

_Inui Sadaharu_, the data tennis player, was the vice-captain along with Oishi. He was doing every research and collecting data on his friends and his enemies. It would be better to not mess up with this person.

_Kawamura Takashi_ was usuallya very shy boy, but when he grabbed the racket he would turn into the 'Burning Mode' which could scare the hell out of the opponent.

_Kaidoh Kaoru_ was a hard work player with bad temper. It was still a surprise that he could pair up with Inui in playing double and had enough stamina to finish the long games. Perhaps the secret special training was the answer.

_Momoshiro Takeshi_, happy-go-lucky boy, was great with his smash called 'Dunk Smash. The power of it could hardly find the person to compare with. The entiremembers knew that he and Kaidoh could not get along more than 5 minutes. They tended to pick up a fight at every subject.

_Kikumaru Eiji_, the best acrobatic player, was pair with Oishi in playing double. They were the great golden-pair. Last year, they had made it to the national level competition. He was very good with his net play. Since he had Oishi as his partner, he could do a lot of acrobatic tricks against his opponent without hesitate.

_Oishi Syuichirou_ was just like a mother ofthe club because he always worried of everything and he concerned the other's feeling. He was the vice captain along with Inui. It was very smart that Echizen decided to have two vice captain since the weight of responsibility for the club was too much, it would be better if he could share it with more than only one vice captain.

_Echizen Ryoma_ was the buchou of Seigaku tennis club this year. He was one of the best all-rounder players Seigaku ever had. His 'Twist Serve' was a legend to all kouhai. Even Inui couldn't collect all the information on his potential. But still Ryoma had yet to surpass his father, Echizen Nanjirou.

"Seigaku's tennis club is the best!" Horio Satoshi said out loud. The morning practice had impressed him again. After he saw the new shots of the regulars, he even more determined to become the number one in the club within one year.

"Horio-kun, you should lower your voice. Senpai-tachi will get mad, if you keep shouting." Mizuno Katsuo warned his friend.

"I'm not shouting!" He protested.

"You are. Kaidoh-senpai will cut your head if you continue to shout like that."

Seeing his friend started to argue, Mizuno Kachirou decided to change the topic.

"I heard from our classmate that today there will be new kid in our class."

Katsuo and Horio stopped their argument and started to get along with the new topic which Kachirou brought.

"New kid is coming? I hope that new kid would be nice person, last time when our teacher announced that we would have new friend, that person turn out to be totally a bully."

"But I hope the new kid is a girl." Horio said. "Boys are boring. I'm already one."

His two friends decided to keep quiet. The unofficial leader of the trio often had daydream about beautiful girls all the time.

"For me, either boy or girl is ok. I just hope that he or she would play tennis."

* * *

When the class began, the sensei announced the news that there was new kid joining their class. Half of the students in the class were not surprised because they had expected this since one of the classmate saw new kid in the teacher's office. 

As the new boy walked into the classroom, many girls had bite lightly on their lower lip to keep their voices low because now they had a new target for valentine.

The chocolate hair, wearing glass and good manner were all in the new kid. "Hello, my name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'd just moved to Tokyo and transferred to Seigaku. It's nice to meet you all." He introduced himself shortly.

"Tezuka-kun, you can sit at the available seat over there." The sensei pointed her finger at the seat. He approached his seat and got a greeting by the girl with two long braids.

"Hi, Tezuka-kun."

"Hi." He simply replied.

"My name is Ryusaki Sakuno. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

"Sakuno, I never thought you would introduce yourself to him before me. This is love at first sight, right?" The other girl who was sitting in front of Sakuno said with a mock voice.

Both Sakuno and Kunimitsu blushed.

"Tomo-chan! It's not like that. He is sitting next to me." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sakuno likes the older boy. I can see very clear that she likes Echizen-buchou." Horio who was sitting not far from Tezuka's seat said. Both Tomoka and Horio liked to tease the braid girl.

Sakuno's cheeks turned into a deep red shade.

"Tezuka-kun, please don't listen to them."

"I think I should follow your advice." He replied with slight smile. Right now, he had a feeling that his first day in Seigaku would be nice, unlike the memories which he had when he was in his old school.

When the morning class finished, many students wanted to talk to Tezuka for asking questions and trying to get to know him better, but the trio had pulled their prey out of the room before anyone could approach.

* * *

"Do you play tennis?" Kachirou asked as they were starting their lunch. He looked inside his bento and smile in satisfied. His mother made him a big size California Maki. Although he didn't like it as much as his favorite food, but his mother cooking still the best. 

"Yes," Tezuka answered shortly as he opened his bento.

"Hey, would you like to join our tennis club? Seigaku's tennis club is the best!" Horio said mouth full; some rice almost fell out of his mouth.

"Have you ever tired of saying that?" Katsuo interrupted, he was bored every time his friend said that.

"Don't you think like me? Seigaku's tennis club is the best club ever!"

"You always said that I'm tired of hearing it." He said as he used his chopsticks pick up a small piece of fried chicken from the bento to his mouth.

"Tezuka-kun, don't listen to these two boring. You must see how good our senpai are."

"I didn't bring my own rackets to school today because I didn't know that there is a tennis club in this school." He simply said.

The trio smiled. "You can use our rackets, if you'd like. Just don't break it, OK?" Kachirou offered.

"Thanks." The glass boy nodded with thankful manner.

Four kids continued their lunch quietly as they saw the big clock of their school almost alarm for end of lunch break.

* * *

Today the first year's class ended at 2.30 p.m. Their class ended faster then the second year and the third year's class about one hour. Many freshmen were heading for their home, but for the four freshmen had the other plan. As soon as the class finish, four kids approached the tennis club immediately. At the tennis club's room, they met the certain person. 

"Ryusaki-sensei, we have a new member for you." Horio said cheerfully. He wanted the coach to like him and remember him, so when he become a regular she would let him play often.

"Again?" Ryusaki Sumire was not surprised at all. The trio always brought new members and new troubles.

"Sensei! This is a new member to our club. Please make him feel impress."

"You said that every time you brought a new member to me." She knew that she shouldn't make fun of her student in front of the new comer, not yet anyway.

"His name is Tezuka Kunimitsu" This time it was Katsuo who said.

"I think he can introduce himself."

Three young tennis members kept silent and look at their new friend as he nodded in acknowledge.

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I have two year experience in playing tennis. Maybe I am still not good enough, but I will do my best for Seigaku's tennis club."

The old woman looked in the eyes of the young boy and she saw the spirit of the real player inside those eyes. Tezuka was special. He was not like the others that the trio had convinced to join the club. And she also knew that this boy was holding the greatest potential for tennis. Maybe this year Seigaku might make it to national competition, just like what all the members had always determined to do so.

* * *

"Echizen, I heard from Oishi that the freshmen trio had a new prey again." Fuji Syusuke said with amused sound. "Our fukubuchou's class ended before us, so he'd already go to the club." 

The Seigaku-buchou looked up from his book. "Have they ever tried of convince the new member to our tennis club?"

"You like to have more members, anyway."

"The quality is better than quantity." He stated.

Even though Fuji had known Echizen for more than two years, it stilled hard to predict what the buchou might think. But he knew that they shared the same pain of defeat from last year national tennis middle school competition. Seigaku needed more skill members.

"Do you want to see the new kid? He might be good. Ryusaki-sensei seems to like him."

"I don't care." There already were many members he had to take responsibilities. Being a buchou was not fun. Why would he want to go just to see the new kid's face? Their club already had more than 40 members. He had to admit that he still couldn't remember all the name of his kouhai.

Thinking of more responsibility made Echizen swallow hard.

Fuji checked his watch. He still had one more subject to go. He should get back to his class soon.

"See you at the club then. I should get back to my class now. By the way, I have to return the book that I had borrowed since last week to the library first, so I might be late for the evening practice. Please don't make me run laps." The tensai said. "Don't forget that I had justification."

"Fine, you can have spare time for 20 minutes." The left hand player ordered. One of the reasons why everyone respected him was because he listened. He was not too stretch captain, but when it come to punish, he could be everyone worst nightmare.

Echizen continued to read his book, but something in his mind kept distracts him from the book he read. Maybe deep down he might want to know about the new kouhai…. But why would he want to know?

* * *

**End of Chapter I**

* * *

_Note_ – If you asked me why Tezuka and Echizen haven't met yet, it's because their meeting is in Chapter II. 

Please review.


	2. Chapter II

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' or 'Tennis no Ohjisama' is not mine.

Thank you so much for all reviews. I read every comments and I want to have more and more reviews!

Here is _chapter II_ of _'Kimi ga iru'_ I hope you all like it. Please read and review. And please feel free to criticize or express your thought toward this story. I'm welcome everything!

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

"What? We have new kid?" Kikumaru Eiji said. 

"The chaos gang brought him to us. I have to admit that at first I'm not interested in Tezuka at all. But when I saw his eyes, everything change. That kid has eyes for tennis. He has ambition, but he is easy to convince." Ryusaki Sumire-sensei commented. "He reminds me of someone."

"Who is that 'someone'?" Oishi Syuichirou asked.

"S-e-c-r-e-t"

"Where is he? Where is he?" The acrobatic player asked with excited voice.

"He is in the court now."

"I will go to meet him now." He said and ran to the tennis court with the unstoppable speed, left the vice-captain and the coach in the club room.

"Little Eiji is full of energy. I think he would be interested in our new member."

The word 'interested' had an affect on Oishi. Imagine seeing his golden pair being interested in someone other than him, made the fukubuchou felt uneasy. He tried to make up his mind and walked out of the room follow Eiji.

After the fukubuchou walked out, a girl stepped into the room. "Obaa-chan,"

"Ah, it's you, my dear Sakuno." The coach spoke with sweet voice. "What bring you here?"

"Did Tezuka-kun come here?" The girl asked.

"Yes, He did. You want to see him, don't you?" She replied and asked with a wide smile.

"Why everyone must think that I have a thing for him?"

"I didn't say you have a thing for that boy."

"He'd just start his first day in Seigaku. We are in the same class. I want him to like our school."

"Really? Don't you want him to like you?" The old woman teased her grandchild.

The young Ryusaki blushed.

"I….I just know him today." Sakuno said stammer. "It's still a bit surprised me that he join the same club as me."

"I know."

"How is he doing in the boy's tennis club? I hope the trio haven't brought him here against his will.

"I'm sure he will do fine, but there is one thing about him that makes me worry."

"What is it, Obaa-chan?"

"He follows that troublemaker group." She simply answered.

Ryusaki Sakuno truly scared for Tezuka Kunimistu's future.

* * *

The evening practice was nothing news to all members, but today they had a new member. Tezuka's first job was to collect the balls in the court just like the other freshmen members. Being the first year meant he must have no objection against the senpai and must respect the seniority. 

While the first year boys were doing their job quietly, the trio started their conversation.

"Tezuka-kun might not have a chance to use my racket." Katou Kachirou said as he picked up the tennis balls and placed them in the basket. He looked at his new friend who was doing the same thing on the other side of the court. Being the new comer meant he must learn to do everything to prove that he really want to join the club.

Mizuno Katsuo and Horio Satoshi helped each other stretch the net on the court after finish counting the balls in the basket. They had to finish their work before the regular come to the court for the practice. Their second year senpai often made them had hard times when they didn't have their work done. The most troublesome senpai was Arai. He was famous by the ways he treat his kouhai.

"Tezuka has the same period of experience as me, so it's mean that he is as good as I am." Horio said proudly.

"We have less experience then you, but we are as good as you are." Katsuo pointed out. He implied that Katsuo's experience was nothing.

"Well.., he might be as good as you two are." Horio changed his words.

"I don't think what you said was making any sense."

Kachirou watched his two friends argued and sighed. He tired of being a peacemaker. Once his friends started arguing, they would never stop until one of them couldn't find more words to argue. "At least they were not trying to beat the hell out of each other like Kaidoh-senpai and Momochan-senpai." He said quietly. He was afraid that his senpai would hear his comment.

Then he remembered something "Speak of Momochan-senpai… where is he now?"

"I heard from Tomo-chan that she saw our favorite senpai went to play the street tennis last week." Katsuo said. "If he doesn't come for practicing in our court today, it might because he goes to play street tennis."

"We should stop talking for a while and finish our job. Our senpai will come to the court anytime soon." Kachirou suggested and his friends agreed

The trio and Tezuka finished their work at the same time. They sat together near the fence and waited for their senpai coming.

"Seigaku tennis club has eight regulars. They are the best!"

"Horio, when will you stop saying that?"

"Hey, what I said is true."

"We all know that. You don't have to repeat it all the time."

"When will we get to practice?" Tezuka asked for the first time in a while.

"Practice is only for the third year member and the second year member. For the first year member like us, that is no practice such as serving the ball or playing a real game against each other. Our duties are picking up the ball, stretching the net and cleaning the court." Katsuo explained

The boy with glasses listened with a nod in acknowledge. Then, Katsuo continued.

"Right now, just like Horio said Seigaku tennis club has eight regulars. You can notice them by the cool jerseys they wear. I wish I had a chance to wear it some….."

"Wow, that's our Momochan-senpai!" Kachirou voice interrupted Katsuo's words.

Momoshiro Takeshi came to the court with a jump. "Momo Jump!"

"Why you must make yourself become a center of attention?" Kaidoh Kaoru asked, interrupt the show before him. He was unimpressed.

"Hey! It couldn't be help. I am a cheerful boy, unlike you."

"Nani!"

"Mamushi!"

"Fuuuuuuuuu" His voice sound like a snake.

"Stop it! You two should stop argue at least for one day"

"Konichiwa, Eiji-senpai!" Greeting their senior, they nodded in the same time.

"Because today we have new kid, you two should be his good example, right?"

"Hai!" They said in the same time again.

"And now… where is the new kid?" His eyes were searching for the new member.

"It's you, right?" He spoke out load when he noticed the target.

"This is Kikumaru Eiji-senpai. He is one of the regular." A random sophomore boy introduced the third year regular to the newly freshman.

"You are shorter than me. I will call you 'Ochibi-chan' from now on." Eiji announced loudly.

Little 'Ochibi-chan' kept silent.

"Waiiiii, you are not funny." One arm had launching to the young boy's neck and successfully pulling the smaller boy close.

The other club members who happen to saw and heard the conversation all wondered why the Kikumaru Eiji called the new boy 'Ochibi'. Everyone knew that their famous acrobatic player had sense of humor, but it was pretty obvious that the little first year glass boy hadn't.

"Kikumaru-senpai, why are you calling me Ochibi?" Tezuka started to annoy by the third year player. "All the first year students are shorter than you. I am not the only short one."

"I call you by that name because you are small and cute. No more word that could describe you better than Ochibi. If Inui see you, he will give you two bottles of milk to drink. He depends on the theory of growing up."

"That nickname made me feel that I'm very short." His height and weight were the problems. People often misunderstood him for an elementary student instead of a middle school student.

"You will grow up by the time. Still long way to go, ne?"

The boy hoped so.

"If you really don't like to be called 'Ochibi-chan', maybe…I should call you 'Megane-kun'(1)?"

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. Being called 'Megane-kun' was much worse than being called 'Ochibi'. He remembered his friends in old school often called him 'Four eyes monster'.

Many club members who saw the brightly third year boy and the first year signed.

"The last person I had ever called Ochibi is our buchou. He used to be shorter than me, but now he is taller! So I had to stop call him by that name." Kikumaru said. "But luckily I have you now!" Eiji hugged Kunimitsu closely. "Anyway ...calling you 'Megane-kun' would be nice, too. Echizen doesn't wear glasses like you. In this club, only Inui wear glasses, but they look scary!"

Their cheeks touched.

Oishi had to look away from the sight before him and stayed silent. He felt something in his heart crack when he saw Eiji hugged the boy tightly.

"Do you want to play tennis with me? Maybe we can try double pair. I'm sure we will make a perfect one."

"Eiji,"

"Nya? What's the matter, Oishi?"

"First year members are not allowed to play a proper game." He warned. Deeply inside him scream for his dearest pair to take back the previous sentence. How come Eiji want to try to pair up with someone else? Wasn't he good enough? The fukubuchou thought with annoy. "They have to practice the basic of tennis before enter the real match game."

"But I want to play with him. Don't stick with the rules too much."

"We are the senior. We should stand by the rules. If you break them, our kouhai will do it too."

"You sound like a ruler more and more everyday"

"Eiji!"

"Fine, you win this time." The red head turned back. Almost everyone who had witness the scene was shock. No one had thought the famous golden pair would argue by petit incident. They supposed to read each other like each page of the book.

"Let me see your skills, ne." Kikumaru continued to adore his new young kouhai.

Tezuka could sense the feeling of the Moon-Volley fukubuchou toward him. This was not very good. At his very first day in the school and in the club, someone had alreadyhated him. "I didn't bring my racket with my today. I didn't know I would have joined the club as soon as I enter my first day in Seigaku." The boy answered.

"You can use mine, Ochibi-chan. I can't wait to see you swing my racket and smashing the ball. I wonder will you become an acrobatic player like me."

He knew he should stay away from the cheerful senpai if he wanted to be in this club and played tennis. But at this situation, the bespectacled boy didn't know what to do. He was cornered by his senpai's offer.

"Interesting," Inui Sadaharu said as he wrote down new information in the section for Oishi Syuichirou in his book. He never expected Oishi to react like that. It was like he didn't want his pair to suppurate from him. "That kid named Tezuka Kunimitsu, a first year student with two years tennis experience." He must find more information about this boy. He knew it might be useful in the future.

"Gomen, we are late." Fuji Syusuke said as he entered the court along with Kawamura Takashi.

Glancing at the unsatisfied vice-captain, the prodigy knew immediately something interesting had happen before he came to the court. He felt a little disappointed, but he could ask from Inui later anyway.

"Echizen hasn't come yet?"

"He is the only regular member who has not come to the court." Inui said.

"Where is he?" The powerful player asked the data-man.

"There is a 73 percent possibility that he is in a computer room, Kawamura."

"…computer room?"

"According to my data, right now Echizen would probably use free internet in our school's computer room to access to his e-mail Inbox."

"But this is practice time. Echizen-buchou never enters our club this late. He might have some important thing to do after his class." Momo-chan said defending for the buchou's image in his head. When he watched Ecizen-buchou's game for the first time, he knew the Seigaku captain had forever become his idol.

"There is another 19 percent possibility that he probably watch us from afar."

"..Where could he be then?" Kaidoh asked.

"From the possible angle view, he probably watches us from the science section's window."

Oishi winced at that comment. He and the captain usually used the science room as there private place to talk when they must discuss about their team. They used this room because when all the classes had end, there would be no one using that room. Beside the science club was set in the same section as chemistry lap section.

"Then, what is the rest possibility?" Fuji asked this time.

"For the rest 8 percent possibility, he might in our club room talking with Ryusaki-sensei. That's why he is late."

"Oh, I think I prefer the first possibility. Echizen with a computer is more interesting." The tensai decided to choose the first choice while the other members were deciding to guess between the buchou in the science room and the buchou in the club room.

Inui changed the chaotic situation which he made to the club into data. Today, he was quite satisfied that he had a lot of new information of the club members for his practicing schedule reference. "Tezuka, put that basket into the club room and pick up some extra towels in there. We will need them after practice." The co-vice captainordered as he collected some more data in his personal book.

"Hai," He replied and carried the basket which was full with tennis balls toward the destination.

"You look happy." The prodigy said to Inui.

"Definitely," The data tennis player said without looking up. He could imagine Fuji's face with a usual trademark smile at him without open his eyes. "We will have the regular's tennis selection in next four days. I will give Echizen some useful data which I had colleted today. He might up to something for the ranking competition."

"Burninggggggggggggggg! Come on, Baby!"

Needless to say that Kawamura had a hold on his racket. The burning mode was set now.

The data-man closed his book, grabbed his racket and walked along with Fuji to the same court.

* * *

Tezuka entered the club room. He set the basket which he had carried to its place and looked for the towels which Inui-senpai had order him to bring. After looking and finding around the room for a few minute, the boy almost gave up. He couldn't find them everywhere, so he decided to look for them in some lockers. He chose to open the one that didn't have a name tag on it because it wouldn't have the owner. Then he opened it. 

Inside the locker were a tennis bag and a white cap with brand _'FILA'._

He sighed and closed the door of the locker. Maybe all lockers in the club had its owner. He wondered where the towels would be kept. He turned around and… saw the tall figure before him.

* * *

**End of Chapter II**

* * *

(1) – megane : spectacles ….. I like it when Eiji call Tezuka 'Megane-kun' I know I have to use it more often! 

_Note_ – The major couple for this story is Echizen Ryoma + Tezuka Kunimitsu. For the minor couples, I haven't decided yet. Would you like to suggest or vote?


	3. Chapter III

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

Thank you for your reviews for '**Kimi ga iru' **chapter I & II! _KatrinaKaiba, dimonyo-anghel, deonion, Rie, ennov, Krystal J, Tammy H. de Kinomiya, mellody, may.neuma, Kat R. Fair, Anon, love 3 animefreak, ah gal, thuyhy-thuyhy_ I'm so happy. I love you all!

Here is chapter III of _Kimi ga iru_. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

The tall figure just stood in silent and watched the boy in front of him trying to find something in the locker. This made Tezuka Kunimitsu felt uneasy. Then he realized that this locker probably this person's property. 

"I'm truly sorry, senpai. I came in here to pick up some extra towels as Inui-senpai order." Tezuka said. "I was just looking for the towels and I couldn't find them, so I decided to look in the locker. I didn't know that it's your.

The elder boy didn't answer.

Tezuka wasn't sure if he should move out of the clubroom or stay inside. On his very first day at school and the first day of joining the tennis club, some senpai seem to like him very much and some seem to hate him.

Minutes past, but it seems like hours. Finally, the taller boy walked toward the locker. He opened the gate to pick up the white 'Fila' cap and the racket which were inside the tennis bag. He swung the racket a couple times and pulled the sling lightly for checking up without looking at the other. When he finished, he turn back to his kouhai.

"I didn't ask you." He said as he put on his favorite cap and then walked out of the room.

After hearing that, the young boy instantly considered. His first meeting with this senpai wasn't nice at all.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma always wore his 'Fila' cap. It was his trademark. Some people found it annoy, but still there are many called him idol on the fine court. The way he smirk made all girls' hearts melt. 

When he walked to the court, all kouhai turned to greet him in the same time.

"Konichiwa, Echizen-buchou!"

"You are late, Echizen." Fuji said with a smile.

"I have something to taking care of before coming to evening practice."

His friend smiled again.

"Have you met the new kid yet?"

The captain didn't answer, but the tensai knew.

_He had._

* * *

Four days past. Now it was the day Seigaku tennis club must chosen the regular team. But before the announcement of the beginning had begun, all freshmen had a chance to swing their racket, even though it was only to hit the ball to the wall. 

Normally, the first year student were not allow to do anything other than practice the basic of tennis, but when the competition was coming, some rules were take off as if to lose some stress out of the senpai's heads. Seeing the inferior players was something pleasure to most top players.

Kachirou was having problem with returning the ball.

"Lower your hip and raise your grip on the racket." Tezuka advised. And his friend did as told. Finally, he successfully hit the returning ball properly.

"You can be a coach, Megane-kun!" Horio said lot load as he saw the result. His friend's shot was better than ever.

Tezuka winced. He still felt uncomfortable with the nickname given by Kikumaru-senpai was getting to his nerve.

"Kunimitsu-kun, you are doing very well. You have a lot of practice during study in your old school, right?" Katsuo asked. Right now they were close friend enough to call each other by the given name.

"Just some," He answered shortly.

Kachiro who was the smallest boy in the group of first year students looked at his friend with thoughtful expression. He wondered about Tezuka's old school. His new friend didn't talk much about his time back then.

The four freshmen haven't had a chance to talk much when the coach came to the court.

"All third year members and qualify second year member could join the regular selection, but all the first year members are not allowed." Ryusaki-sensei announced. She used reference notes from Inui and practice schedules which Echizen had provided as a guideline for select the regular.

The club had to have the matches between the members because it was the way to choose the regular members for the next competition. The coming official competition was the district competition. There were many school attend it and so was Seigaku. Momoshiro had informed Inui about some rumors in the street tennis courts that the school named 'Fudomine' was forming their team this year. They were pretty strong under their run by the captain, _Tachibana Kippei_.

The result of the game between the members wasn't as important as the skills because the boys were playing in the same club and sharing the same court. They were aware of each other weakness. The top players often pin point at the weakest point of the opponents. This was not real strength. They couldn't use the same theory in the different court when they had to face the kids from other school. It would become no use.

Ryusaki-sensei set the matches for the regular's tennis selection carefully, trying not to mess the matches with the original regular member VS original regular member. She knew if she does that, it would break the each player apart and wouldn't do any good. She needed to keep the player's pride for shining on the court.

Behind the coach was the captain, he was not listen to the sensei's entire announcement since he knew she always said the same things all the time. Anyway he still a bit surprised that the vice-captain wrote down some information. Echizen wondered. What did Inui have in mind?

Then his eyes follow to where the data-man put his concentrate on. And he saw the same boy he had met in the clubroom doing the practice with the group of freshmen. With his right hand, Tezuka was doing well. He sure could fool the other people that he used right hand in playing, but not to him. When he regarded the new member, he knew immediately that the boy was master left handed. Being the left handed player himself, he knew how to analyze the left hand player from all players.

He would find out more about the boy later.

* * *

When the competition for the regular position began, the old casts were trying their best to stay in their same spot. There were only eight tickets for the Seigaku regular team. 

Each match of the sophomores and the seniors began quickly especially the previous regular team's matches. They had more skills and more strength than the ordinary members.

It was not long to announce the name of the qualify members who made it to regular.

_Echizen Ryoma_

_Fuji Syusuke_

_Kikumaru Eiji_

_Oishi Syuichirou_

_Inui Sadaharu_

_Kawamura Takashi_

_Momoshiro Takeshi_

When the result of the last match was announce, everyone was shock. The last cast of regular was **Fuji Yuuta**.

It was unexpected that Yuuta had finally made it to regular team. He had some skills, but not as good as his brother's triple counter. People often forgot his existence. He was just like the grass under the sunflower. The grass needs the sun as so the sunflower, but people could see only the beautiful yellow of the giant blossom. The fresh green grass becomes dull when compare with the bright yellow sunflower.

Some of members could sense the coming problem. Having Kaidoh Kaoru drop off from the original casts meant Seigaku's second double partner would be torn. And the situation was getting worst because the first double pair was arguing a lot lately.

Kaidoh Kaoru became quiet with his lost. He was doing so much to join the regular. He even restrained his desire to be the single player to cooperate with Inui-senpai's plan to create more double pair for the team.

Momoshiro Takeshi who was always Kaidoh's ultimate rival also kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. He wanted his rival to be the regular along with him, but Kaidoh couldn't make it.

"That's what I had expected." Inui stated. "Kaidoh has problem with the snake shot. His arm doesn't strong enough to perform it more than three times during the normal game."

While the others tensed with Kaidoh issue. The certain person shined the smile as bright as the sun. "Yuuta, I'm so happy you make it to regular team."

"I told you I would make it." Yuuta said proudly.

"Give your brother a hug, ne." Big brother Fuji had a big wide smile on his face.

"In your dream!" The younger brother shouted out loud.

Many members who witness the scene kept silent, but not the Seigaku tennis club captain. "Someone should do something about Fuji's brother complex." Ryoma remarked.

"According to my data, that person should be you."

"Fuji would kill me."

"Are you listening to me, Aniki!" Yuuta shouted again.

"I want to play double with you!" Syusuke announced.

"Nani!"

"We're going to be the great pair, even grater than the golden pair. I could imagine us as the powerful Fuji pair."

"I have a vision… we will see an incest pair very soon." Someone remarked from afar.

"I heard someone called them Fujicest or something similar." The other person added.

"Poor Yuuta-kun," Kawamura said. He felt deeply sorry for the boy. The elder Fuji always tortured the younger Fuji by his undying love.

"Kaidoh," Echizen called out his kouhai's name.

"Hai, Echizen-buchou,"

"You did well." He said. "Try again when the next regular selection comes."

"HAI!" The younger answer loudly, he was feeling better now. Usually the Seigaku captain rarely had compliment toward the kouhai, so when he done it, they would feel special.

* * *

When everything was done, all the members started their packing in the clubroom and getting ready to go home. 

"Oishi, you are quiet today." Kikumaru Eiji said with concern. "What's happen?"

"..Nothing," He answered. His face looked away from his double pair.

"Look at my eyes when you answer my question." The cat boy demanded. He knew that his best friend hide something from him.

"There is something I have to work out. See you tomorrow, Eiji." Oishi Syuichirou cut their conversation and went out of the clubroom. He had to go. He couldn't look at Eiji's eyes right now.

"It's must be something…" Eiji said quietly.

Before everyone realize Eiji gave Kunimitsu a big hug. "Megane-kun, what should I do?"

"First, you should let go of me, Eiji-senpai." He almost couldn't breath. The hug that the senpai gave him was too tight.

"I don't want Oishi to hate me, but he is silly lately." The third year boy didn't listen to the Ochibi's state.

"Eiji," Echizen said. "May I talk to your 'Megane-kun'?"

"Alright, 'Original Ochibi'! Don't hurt him, okay!"

"Why should I?"

Kikumaru gave Tezuka and Echizen a grin. "I will go home now."

He then turned his attention to the boy. "Meet me at the Haruno University court this Sunday."

The boy didn't want to go. Since their first meeting, Kunimitsu didn't want to have any interaction with this person. He knew if he wanted to stay in the club, he should not outstanding his point.

"I don't know where it is." He answered. He was trying to keep his politeness which had left since the day he learned that the senpai was the buchou of the tennis club.

"Then meet me at the front gate of our school and then walk to that place together. I can pick you up at your house if you want me to."

"…I will meet you at the front gate then…" The spectacles boy gave in.

During the conversation, Echizen and Tezuka didn't aware that the data-man who was sitting at the corner of the clubroom had not stopped his writing yet.

"Hey Inui. What are you writing this time?" Kawamura asked.

"A romance novel," He replied while he was writing. His eyes weren't move from the scene before him.

"I thought you are collecting data."

"Their story would be useful data." He paused. "What do you know or think about 'Love at first sight'?" Inui sudden asked the burning player.

"Wah…, I ... I don't know." The shy boy said stammer. "I never really think about it before." His eyes bend from Inui.

"Maybe this novel should be about 'A love born of hate'." The data tennis player moved his glass to set them in place. "I should learn more about their hating relationship before it grows into love."

"…their relationship?" Takashi exclaimed. "Echizen and Tezuka?"

"Don't say it out loud or else they would keep it a secret. I must have more information on how they interact with each other." Now Kawamura Takashi had one more reason to not mess with the vice-captain and this was probably the scariest reason.

"Inui, don't forget to let me borrow your novel once you finish it." Fuji popped out from nowhere, made Taka-san almost scream in shock.

"Fujiko!"

"Actually I prefer angst more than romance, but I think for this story, romance would be nice. I like to read a happy ending story which has a lot of kissing scenes. Oh! Don't forget to add the scene which has Yuuta and I doing something nice."

Inui Sadaharu with a wick thought sure was scary, but no one should forget to add the tensai, Fuji Syusuke, to the list of horror, too.

"I will keep that in mind." Inui nodded and continued his writing. "Maybe I should make the publish version."

Kawamura Takashi wants to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was totally speechless. The innocent mind was running in his head to give Tezuka and Echizen a warning before Fuji and Inui create the shounen-ai heaven for the fangirls.

* * *

Sunday had come faster than ever. The young boy was anxious about his meeting with the captain. As he was told by his friends, the buchou of tennis club was not someone you could predict easily. He was arrogant yet icy when it comes to games. 

And most of all, He was left handed.

The individual meeting was something Tezuka never like. He used to have a same kind of meeting with the group of senpai during study in the old school. The memory of that time was not memorable.

When he came to school, he met the buchou in white T-shirt and dark blue jean standing in front of the gate. He was outstanding by the white 'Fila' cap.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Echizen-buchou." He greeted.

"Ohayou," Ryoma answered the greeting. "Let's go to Haruno University court."

"Hai,"

Tezuka followed Echizen and wondered why the buchou would want to meet him on Sunday. Then he was startle by the captain sudden question when they reached the destination.

"You use left handed, don't you?" Ryoma asked.

Tezuka's blood ran cold. He never thought there would be someone finds out his secret. "I used to play by left hand, buchou." He then answered. "But now, I'm learning to use right hand."

"You couldn't master it. Your gift is left hand."

The younger boy tightened his right hand into a fist.

"With your right hand, you might be good, but not as good as using your left hand. You already knew that, don't you?"

"It's not that I don't want to use my left hand" His voice sounded bitter then ever.

Tennis club captain thought he would figured out later why this kid refused to use his left hand.

"Before we deal with your problem, I have to settle something."

"….What is it, buchou?"

"I want you to become our manager."

* * *

**End of Chapter III**

* * *

The Fudomine arc will begin in the next chapter. It's too quickly, isn't it? Gotta waiting for Hyotei arc! And…as always _please review. _

BTW, Happy Birthday to Ryoma (24 December), Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	4. Chapter IV

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

Thank you for your reviews for chapter III! _CherryBlossomYingFa, june018, witchse7en, whiterose03, may.neuma, KatrinaKaiba, xxlemonsxx, RuByMoOn17, dimonyo-anghel_

Here is 'Kimi ga iru' Chapter IV. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

"I think some of the whole members already know that we finally have a manager for our club." The coach announced and glanced at the young boy who was standing beside her. "Tezuka-kun, you know what you should do, right?" 

The boy nodded and stepped forward in front of the old lady. "I'm a new manager of tennis club. I will try my best to do this work." Kunimitsu said. "Echizen-buchou is the one who ask me to do this job."

The Seigaku tennis club members were surprised by the news. They never expected to have a manager before. The most surprising thing was that their buchou was the one who choose the manager, plus the manager was the new first year boy who had just joined their club no more than a week.

"Original Ochibi! You're meanie!" Kikumaru Eiji said loudly at Echizen. "Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! You have something against him! I know he wouldn't go to you and say that he wants to be a manager. I know you are forcing him."

"Stop it, Eiji. You are too loud."

"Why are you doing this? Why **my** Megane-kun has to be our manager?"

Oishi Syuichiro felt deeply hurt when he heard 'that word' from his double partner. He tried to be normal after hearing it, but it was so difficult.

"You will know it when the time comes." The captain turned his eyes to the court, ignored his friend's yelling behind. "Our team will be at its strongest level soon."

Everyone knew Echizen Ryoma was the strongest tennis player in Seigaku. His skills and habits were something to remember. Since the day that he had joined the club, Seigaku became stronger and stronger, but their school still had not reach more than Kantou level. Their dream to becoming the best in national tournament seems too far away.

_Rikkai Dai_ still was the big bone for them.

Some people said it was a waste of time for the tennis play as skilled as him to be held back in the tennis school competition. Many people believed that it had to be something between Echizen himself and the former captain, Yamato-buchou.

"Eiji, let's get ready for practicing." The fukubuchou said to his partner.

The acrobatic player was not in the good mood. "I want an answer." He still demanded an answer from the tennis captain who was not interested in talking to him right now.

"Neither of us knows what Echizen is thinking, but we should have some respect for his choice. At least, **your** Tezuka doesn't complain about being the manager as asked."

"But…," Everyone who heard the conversation was shocked from found out that Oishi's tone of voice for Eiji was dangerous. Even the cat boy felt it, too.

The old woman knew from experience that she should do something by doing nothing. But she couldn't risk that. Those two boys were the great golden pair, the pride and joy of Seigaku tennis club. If they continued their talk like this, she knew the best double pair would be no more.

"I still want an answer. It has to be something behind this. I will not let original Ochibi-chan get away with this. Just because Megane-kun is the new kid, that doesn't mean he must do everything as the captain order."

The Moon volley player was going to say something back, but Ryusaki Sumire-sensei's announcement cut it. "Tokyo District Preliminaries tennis competition of Middle school is coming soon. Get ready for more hard practices." Many members included the regular felt relieved that their coach cut the hot conversation into half.

"It has been years since our club has a manager. You make me miss the old feeling" The coach said to Tezuka. "I have to inform you that the manager has a duty to recording the members' statistics of the team and collecting information."

The boy didn't answer. He just merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"That's sound similar to what Inui always do." Kawamura Takashi commented.

"I couldn't stand it, if he turns into second Inui." Kikumaru nearly cried when he said that. "My Megane-kun would lose his cuteness!"

Oishi shrugged.

* * *

On the other side of the court, there were the Fuji brothers and Inui beside the green fence. 

"Do you know why Echizen-san wants Tezuka to be our manager?" Fuji Yuuta asked his elder brother. Ever since he joined the same club as his aniki, he never sees the need of manager. Normally, their team would be advised by their coach, Ryusaki-sensei. And their data would be collected by the vice-captain, Inui Sadaharu.

The older Fuji shook his head. "Who know? He never stops to surprise us."

"He might have some plans in his mind or maybe he just thinks that it's fun to tease that boy." Inui said and then smiled like an evil. "This is a very good reference for my romance novel."

"Did you add what I asked you to, yet?" Syusuke asked Inui who was writing the new interesting information in his book.

"Hm? Add what, aniki?"

The older brother lingering moved his hand to the side of Yuuta's face and closed the distance between himself and his baby brother. "You and me," He whispered softy in the most seductive way. "…doing something,"

"BAKA ANIKI!" The boy screamed and dashed from the green court as fast as his rising shot. He didn't want to know or think of this sort of things!

The data tennis player set his glasses in place. "Thank you for demonstration, Fuji."

"You're welcome." He said and smiled wickedly.

* * *

The Tokyo District Preliminaries tennis competition for junior high came faster than anyone had expected. Time seemed to flow quicker than it had been. "I will announce the name of regular members who will play in this competition." The old coach said. 

All regular members nodded.

The entire members in the club were excited to hear and see the regular members being call to the court as the teacher announced their names and the position of their play. "Doubles 2 - Kawamura Takashi and Fuji Syusuke, doubles 1 - Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Syuichiro, Single 3 - Fuji Yuuta, Single 2 - Inui Sadaharu and Single 1 - Echizen Ryoma!"

Momoshiro's heart dropped to the ground. When he recovered from the big shocked, he then shouted out many question. "I'm a reserve? Why don't I get to play? Why do I not qualify for this game?"

"There is a reason for this." Ryoma said with bored expression.

"Momo, you will get your turn later on anyway." Oishi said with sympathy. The vice-captain didn't want his kouhai to feel bad and lose his ambition because of he was not being chosen to play in the opening match.

"Listen to our senpai, Momoshiro" Kaidoh Kaoru said softly. Since he was dropped from the regular team, he somehow became softer to his rival.

The energy boy smiled. "Yeah,"

"I want to play, too. But I'm not a regular."

"Only at this moment anyway. You will make it to the regular team again. I know it"

"I miss my jersey."

"I know. I miss your, too."

* * *

In the background near the tournament court, there were three boys cheered Seigaku team out loud and two girls who dress in cheerleader suit danced back and forth. One of two girls looked confident and determine while the other girl looked shy and embarrassed. Near them, there was the bespectacles boy who was watching his senpai on the court carefully. 

The braid girl flashed a wide smile.

"Ne, Kunimitsu-kun" Ryusaki Sakuno shyly started conversation.

"What, Sakuno-san?" He looked up from his writing.

"Do you enjoy being a manager?"

The girl barely heard the answer from the boy who she talked to. It just liked a glimpse. All she could catch in her memory was a slight smile and one word... "_..depend_.."

"Hey, Sakuno!" Her best friend's voice put her out of her own little world.

"Your eyes are wide like an egg. I know it, you like Kunimitsu-kun, don't you?" Tomoka liked to annoy the other girl. Then she turned to the boy. "Kunimitsu-kun, you also like Sakuno, right?"

Both Ryusaki and Tezuka's faces turned as red as a tomato.

"Tomo-chan! Don't say such an embarrassing thing!"

The braid girl quick turned her back, face the court and dance wildly. And then the ichinen group continued their cheer.

"Go! Go! Seigaku!"

"Seishun Gakuen Kakkoi!"

"S-E-I-G-A-K-U"

* * *

Seigaku won again and again. 

The tournament wasn't amusing as Tezuka Kunimitsu imagined it would be in the first place. Their school had Quarterfinals match with Gyokurin schools and Semifinals match with Mizunofuchi School. Of course, Seigaku team won 6-0 straight in all matches. Their regular team was in real good form. It was sure that Seigaku would make it to the Kantou tournament for junior high.

He felt it was the right decision to come to Tokyo and study in Seishun Gakuen, but deep in his heart he missed his previous school.

"Manager," The solemn voice that couldn't be mistaken was raised behind the freshman.

"Hai, what can I help you, buchou." The captain's attitude and present disturbed him, but he couldn't do anything about that, except to accept it.

"Just want to be sure that you concentrate on your job." The captain spoke with the remarkable voice. "Be sure to write down the useful information and collect everything plus every detail. You never know when you will need them."

"Hai," He picked up his book from the bag as he answered.

"You will make a good manager."

"I hope I would believe so."

After they had their talk, the young boy took a note at every detail of their team as told and wrote a big note on the center of the first page _'I don't like him'_. The day Echizen-buchou asked him to be the manager still reminded clearly in his memory, but he didn't want to think about it, well not now anyway.

* * *

Finally, Seigaku reached to the final round of Tokyo District Preliminaries for middle school. Their final match was Fudomine, an unnamed school for the whole competition. There was so little bit of information of this school. Both their skills and their plans were unknown. 

Even Inui Sadaharu had very limit data about their team.

"Fudomine," Inui said. "As far as I know, they are a new form team under the lead by Tachibana Kippei. Their members are second year students, except for the captain himself. Tachibana is in the third year."

"That's nothing to do with tennis, Inui-senpai." Momo said.

The data-man shot his kouhai with a _dangerous_ look. The lens of his glasses flashed in the sunlight, they almost look like a devil with flash eyes. "You want to try _my new invention_?" He asked with the cold and strong voice.

"Eh… No, thank you." Whatever Inui refer to, it didn't sound safe for both health and mind.

"I had collected the members' name and their position of playing as following; Doubles 2 - Ishida Tetsu and Sakurai Masaya, doubles 1 - Uchimura Kyousuke and Mori Tatsunori, Single 3 - Kamio Akira, Single 2 - Ibu Shinji and Single 1 - Tachibana Kippei"

"I heard from Inui-senpai a couple days ago that you had a match with one of the Fudomine's members at the street court." Yuuta asked Momo. The relationship between Kaidoh and Momoshiro was the rival type, but the relationship between Momoshiro and Yuuta was the friendship type. However Momo felt more close to the Mamushi more than Fuji-senpai's little brother.

"I played with that annoying guy." Momo-chan pointed at the deep red hair boy. "He's overprotective type."

"Overprotective?"

"I believe he fall for his captain's sister."

"Damn you, Momoshiro!" Kamio Akira shouted from the other side of the court. "You talk about me, don't you? I will crash you before everyone!"

"The annoying guy over there is Momoshiro Takeshi, the one you always tell me that you are going to crash in front of Tachibana Ann-chan, right? I wonder if it's hard to deal with as you said it is or not. I remember Tachibana-san told me not to prejudge the other person by their appearance. He does look like funny guy, but I can not be sure if he is a funny type of person and I can't be sure if he's good or not until I get to play a match with him. His smash called Dunk smash, right? Why does it being called like that? Is it has something to do with Slam Dunk?" Ibu Shinji murmured his thought and many questions to his friend, but the redhead didn't listen at all.

"Too bad, you can't do that. I'm a reserve player." As this moment, Momo felt good to be on a reserve because he could tease his street court opponent.

But the other boy took that as quickly as his rhythm. "So, that's mean you are suck."

"Kamio!" The Fudomine captain roughly said his member's name then he turned to Seigaku captain. "I have to apologize on behalf of my team. They don't know what they should say and just follow their own thought without realize what they should do"

The speed ace of Fudomine became quiet, eyes facing the ground in guilty. He never wanted to disappoint Tachibana-san.

"Don't be. Momo is suck just like your member said. That's why he could only sit and watch we have our match. When he matures his habit, he would get to play on the team." Echizen remarked. The sophomore swallowed hard. His own captain mocked him in front of everyone in the club include the other school. Even Kaidoh, his ultimate rival, also felt sorry with him.

"Let's begin our match without saying or doing anymore childish thing."

"I must agree." Ryoma smirked.

**

* * *

****End of chapter IV

* * *

** In the next chapter, we will see the match, romance and love begin. Some of the memories and secrets would be revealing. Plus the hint – Nothing happen without a reason! 


	5. Chapter V

Thank you for your reviews for chapter IV! _Eien-Kisaki, lexc-angel, ah gal, Echizen WingS, DarkAngelOfTheMoonlight, RuByMoOn17, dimonyo-anghel, insance fan, ennov, thuyhy-thuyhy, Ahotep_

Well, I was thinking about update this story after Valentine's Day, but I couldn't stop the urge to write it… So, here it is _chapter V_!

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

* * *

**Kimi ga iru **

**

* * *

**

As the referee announced the final match of Tokyo District Preliminaries tennis between Seishun Gakuen and Fudomine, the crowd raised their voice cheer the Seigaku out loud. Fudomine was no name school in junior high tennis competition. No one thought that they would make it to the final round. Even Inui Sadaharu's note didn't have the information about them more than their name.

Kaidoh Kaoru glanced his former double partner. Feeling lost in his own thought, he missed grabbing his racket and doing the snake shot on the court. Inui-senpai had helped him develop his personal skill and gave him many advices to become a better player, but when he was dropped from the regular, the senpai just kept quiet and never said anything.

_He was just a tool for Inui-senpai?_ The boy didn't want to think of it that way.

"What are you thinking right now?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked, cutting what Kaidoh thought into half. One hand pressed on the bandana boy's shoulder.

"Just some pointless things…" He answered.

"Don't think too much." The other boy suggested.

"Yeah,"

He should stop thinking about this.

* * *

When the double 2 match was about to begin, Ryusaki Sumire-sensei turned to her students. "We don't know much about Fudomine team, but one thing we could be certain is that they are determine to win this game. Many schools drop their will to win when they know that they have to play against us, but not this school." 

"Hai!" All boys said in the same time.

In Tezuka's lecture, Echizen-buchou was on top of the list. The boy saw the captain play a few times. As a captain, Echizen spent more time observe his club members to help them than to practice his own skills. It was hard to write down that he was the real greatest player when the bespectacled boy can't bottom his potential.

The other person that he couldn't seem to get the information was Fuji Syusuke, the second person on the top lists. The third year boy was always smiling with his eyes closed. A little did people know that he was hiding those beautiful deep blue eyes behind the thin eyelids.

"Fuji, they look scary…" Kawamura always felt uneasy and uncomfortable before his game begins.

"Here, Taka-san." Fuji handed the other boy the racket.

As soon as the taller boy grabbed the racket, the flame of the heart burned to his skin. "BURNING! GREATO!"

The game between Kawamura & Fuji V.S. Ishida & Sakurai started as wildly as the burning mode of Taka-san did. But even though Fudomine had to play with the famous Seishun, they didn't show their weakness or tension at all.

The tensai could see that their opponents had full energy to beat them. This made Seigaku having too much tension in their side. _He won't allow that to continue._ When Sakurai return the ball to his side, Fuji got into his famous position and hit the ball.

"_Tsubame gaeshi_!"

The ball he returned didn't bounce when it hit the ground of the court. The tension was put back to Fudomine double 2. It was the magic of the triple counter. One ball could change the flow of the game.

"Fuji-senpai is the number 2 in our tennis club." Horio said to Tezuka who was owed by the wonderful skill. "Second to our buchou."

This was the first time Tezuka had saw the most famous counter of the triple counter. The bespectacled boy knew that every time when the regular was practicing, Fuji never played his best as if he was afraid of something… or maybe he just lost the reason to win.

Tezuka wasn't sure if Seigaku could _trust_ Fuji Syusuke.

Ishida looked at his captain, asking for a permission to use his secret skill. Tachibana waved his finger in return, allowing his team to use it. Then he set into the position and hit the ball forcefully.

"_Hadoukyu_!"

It was a flat shot with all his strength. The ball flied with the incredible speed and power to the Seigaku side. Fuji knew he couldn't let this ball get away. He had to return it, but before he and his racket get to the ball… Kawamura got to his way.

"Fuji move!"

"Taka-san!"

The burning mode player stepped between Fuji and the upcoming ball before it reach his friend and hit it with strong will and succeeded in returning it. Everyone, both Seigaku and Fudomine's side, was shocked by the sight.

"Game count, Seishun Gakuen 5-3." The referee announced.

Fuji wasn't feeling okay about this. "Taka-san," He grabbed his partner's right wrist.

The double personality player cried in pain.

"You blocked it to protect me…" His head fell down a little in guilty. "Because of me…"

"Don't think like that, Fujiko! I'm okay."

The triple counter player didn't listen, instead he turned to the referee. "Referee, we concede this match."

"Fuji! What are you doing? I can still play. You know this first match is very important to us!"

"You are too kind, Taka-san." Fuji said as he took the racket from the other boy.

When the racket was out of his hand, Kawamura's voice became softer. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The rain started to fall, the weather was getting cold. Tezuka felt the cold air piercing into his left arm. It was always the problem for him to deal with the change of weather. He tried to think of the other thing to stop feeling the deep pain in his left arm. His left shoulder wasn't doing any good either. 

He turned his head to observe the golden pair's playing.

Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Syuichiroh knew that they can not lose the double 1. It was not because they were being called 'Golden Pair', but it was because they had their pride to keep as per their determined to be the best double pair. Ever since they became double, they knew their double was 'special', not by word but by their feeling.

Many club members worried about the golden pair teamwork after many fight based on new manager, Tezuka Kunimitsu. But when they started their match in the cold rain, the club members decreased their worried. The golden pair's movements still as good as they were. Their teamwork also stilled there. But some of the regular members noticed that the two famous double had less body's contacts then usual.

"Game, Oishi-Kikumaru pair! 6-2!" The referee announced their name and score they had.

Now, it was Yuuta's turn to play in Single 3.

"You are playing single 3, right?" Kamio pointed his racket at Yuuta. "I wonder what your rhythm would be."

"Find out by yourself." Seigaku boy said.

The match between the left handed player and the red head speed ace began. Yuuta was the one who serve.

The data-man felt a bit annoy that Echizen didn't let Momoshiro play in this match. That kid used to play with the Fudomine's speed ace at the street court. It would be better to let the dunk smash boy play with his rival because they would aware of each other.

"Are you better than that Momo?"

"Talk as much as you want. No one can get me angry."

"I'm increasing my rhythm!" The red head increased his steps. "Rhythm ni Noruze!"

"It seems like that boy, Kamio Akira, likes to make his opponents angry, so they would lose their rhythm and then he will increase his own." Inui commented.

"But it's too bad for him that he has a match with our Yuuta." Fuji Syusuke said. His face still flashed a big smile.

"Nothing can make Yuuta-kun angry, except one thing." Kawamura said.

"Hm, me?" Fuji asked.

"Well… " The taller boy felt anxious to answer that Fuji was right.

The game continued and as Taka-san had expected, Kamio pull out that certain 'trick' against Yuuta. "You are Fuji's little brother, aren't you?"

There was no need to guess if the read head's question made the other boy angry or not because the answer was so clear… and probably too clear. "The chance of Yuuta's winning decrease rapidly. I should better get warm up." Inui said. "This match probably ends up with tie break."

"Inui,"

"What is it, Echizen?"

"Get Tezuka to play in the next game." The captain simply said.

* * *

All members, especially the manager himself, still were shocked by what Echizen-buchou had said before Yuuta's match ended. "Are you out of your mind!" Oishi said angrily. Part of him felt angry because his friend wanted 'that boy' to have a chance play. 

Since all first year members was not allowed to play a proper game, the entire club only saw Tezuka practice the basic of tennis a couple times. The boy played teniis with right hand and quite had a good control over his play, judged by the form of his practicing.

"It could be fun." The buchou smirked.

"I need some rest. I know I'm too old for this." The coach sighed. Ryoma was worst than his father, Nanjiroh. She should have known that she shouldn't follow Yamato's decision, but that was too late.

"Ryusaki-sensei, please make Echizen re-consider."

"If I could, I would have done it, Oishi."

"Nya, Original Ochibi."

"Hm, Eiji?"

"Why do you have to do this to Megane-kun?" The cat boy learned to know it was useless to protest when the Original Ochibi had announced his decision and this was not the first time that the boy with the white cap, Ryoma, forced the younger boy, Tezuka, into doing something.

The captain didn't answer the certain question, just left it simply unanswered.

Finally Inui said. "Alright Tezuka, play the single 2." Although the young Fuji wanted to protest having Tezuka play the single 2 instead of Inui, he just kept silent. Due to his lost in single 3, he knew better to just be quiet. His lost against Fudomine's Kamio was unforgivable. He knew that he shouldn't get angry when that boy attempted to insult him by compare him with his aniki, but he just couldn't make it.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't understand. He didn't understand Echizen Ryoma at all._

Ever since he joined the club, the captain always gave him a hard time. He still remembered the first time they had met. It would be even harder to forget what had happen between them. He was not impressed at all. And the captain seem to had fun of having the destiny of Seigaku junior high tennis club in his hand

"Why your buchou want you to play the single 2 instead of Inui Sadaharu person who is your co-vice captain? Are you better than him? Probably not, you are the freshman, right? I'm going to win this game for Tachibana-san and I will show him that I'm worth his truth. Akira had already showed Tachibana-san his rhythm. Now, I'm going to show mine, but it isn't a rhythm. It's a special technique that Tachibana-san teaches me and helps me develop it. You are just a first year boy, but don't you think that I would go easy on you."

"SHINJI!" Tachibana shouted. His kouhai was talking too much.

"Sunmason…"

* * *

Outside of the court, there was one boy from Kanagawa cheering for Seigaku to win the match. "Fight! Seigaku! Fight!" 

The freshmen-trio looked at the elder boy who was cheering their team out loud before them.

"You are not Seigaku student, aren't you?" Horio asked with annoy. He didn't want the other to take the outstanding voice of cheering from him.

"I'm from Rikkai Dai!"

"You are from Rikkai Dai?" Katsuo asked. "Why would you come here to see our match with Fudomine and cheer for us?"

"My fukubuchou said that Seigaku is strong, so I have to see for myself! I can't wait to see your captain play." He said with a big smile. "I want to have a game with him in Kantou competition!

"Is this court a concert or something?" The voice rose from behind all freshmen.

"Ah! Echizen-buchou," Horio said the captain's name.

"You are the famous left handed captain?" The Rikkai's sophomore asked. "Sanada-san said that I have to be very ready if I'm going to have a serious match with you." The boy pointed his right index finger at Echizen.

"Who said I'm going to play with you." He smirked.

"Ah! You make me look stupid!" The younger boy cried angrily. "My name is Kirihara Akaya. Remember my name. I will ask Yanagi-senpai to get all of your personal information and I will get you! I will be a winner!"

"A match between Seigaku and Fudomine is far more interesting than a match with Rikkai Dai."

The first year trio winced. Their captain really knew how to make people piss off.

When the Kanagawa boy saw Echizen had no intention to play with him, he decided to turn to cheer the game. Then he noticed… "Hm? That boy… I think I remember seeing him somewhere… Ah! I know it! He used to be in Rikkai's tennis club." Kirihara said loudly.

"**NANI**!" The freshmen exclaimed in the same time.

"Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

On the green court, the referee announced. 

"One set match, Tezuka to serve!"

**

* * *

End of chapter V

* * *

** In the next chapter, more secrets to be reveal. How did Kirihara come to Tokyo? More couples? Oops! I can't say that until the next chapter come! See you in next chapter! BTW, _please review_. :D 


	6. Chapter VI

Thank you for your reviews for chapter V! _MissSilver, tubey3, Reius Devirix, MayNeuma, wkitsune, RuByMoOn17, ennov, Kiko, Nami, foreverbreathless, SnowBlizzard, Higuma Otoshi, merryweather, Anonymous, Blu3, dimonyo-anghel_

I am very happy.Here is Chapter VI! I hope all of you enjoy it. :)

Note: There are some flashbacks in this chapter in _italic_.

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

Everyone around the court watched Tezuka Kunimitsu who was going to serve the first ball in the game, but on theotherside of the net, there were only the Fudomine club members' eyes that were locking at Ibu Shinji for giving him non-verbal support. Shinji glanced at his captain ,Tachibana Kippei, and than turned to concentrate at the younger boy. 

Seigaku tennis club cheered. The freshmen trio assumed that they had loudest voice along the sideline of the court as they screamed out and sang with their powerful voice while Osakada Tomoka and Ryusaki Sakuno were dancing.

First serve - - The ball was left into the air and the racket quickly hit it hard. - - "Fault!" The referee announced. It hit the net. Many people include Tezuka's opponent stared in disbelieve. Fault at first serve?

"The first serve was fault. His second serve probably lose some strength." Inui Sadaharu, who was observing the match between Ibu and Tezuke, commented.

"Why?" Fuji Yuuta asked his senpai.

"Most players would lose some of their determination to put all strength in their second serve, if the first one was fault." The data-man explained. "They would afraid of serving fault again because it would be double fault."

The Seigaku boy prepared a new serve and set his eyes on the white line of his opponent side. Then he hit his ball, this time his serve was successful. "So, this is your serve? This is nothing." Ibu hit the ball back easily. "It's no better than that fault serve."

"His serve has no power as I had expected." Inui remarked.

Tezuka returned the ball back only to find a smash from the Fudumine boy.

"0-15!"

"He might can't hold his service game." Echizen Ryoma remarked for the first time in awhile.

* * *

"Now, it's time for Fudomine to serve." Yuuta said. "I wonder why Echizen-buchou gives Single 2 player position to Tezuka." 

"Echizen held the greatest responsibility for our tennis club. He will not let Tezuka play if he knows that boy will mess up easily, Yuuta." The older Fuji explained.

"You believe in Echizen-buchou?" The younger Fuji asked.

"Yes," Fuji Syusuke simply answered. "There must be something behind all this. I know him." He added.

"Tezuka!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted. "Be careful. His serve is dangerous." He warned his kouhai. After seeing the freshman lost in his first service game, Momo determined to do something.

"Dangerous?" Kaidoh Kaoru felt surprise.

"Yeah," He replied. "I saw that serve at the street court for a couple times. It reminded me of our captain's twist serve."

"That boy does twist serve?" Fuji asked, finding this boy was a bit interesting.

"His serve is similar to twist serve." Momo said. "But I don't know what does it called, senpai."

But not as Momo had expected, Ibu's next serve was just a normal serve which made the Seigaku sophomore felt irritated. But still it was quicker and rusher than average serve.

* * *

Ryusaki Sumire watched the competition with worried. Her expression told her student that she wasn't please. The thing that was flashing in her memory was Yamato's decision. She had always doubt it since the day she saw Yamato showed his interested toward Echizen Ryoma. 

"_You are good." Yamato Yuudai said with a smile._

"_That's because you are suck." Echizen said._

"_That's not the way you should talk to our senpai!" Oishi Syuichiroh warned. "He is also our buchou."_

"_Then what should I say? How about I'm far too great from your level?"_

"_That's even worst." His friend made a face._

_The senior broke into a laugh. "You two are funny."_

"_You are weird."_

"_Echizen!"_

Seigaku's coach sighed and closed her eyes. It was too late, wasn't it? She knew her students best, but it didn't mean that she completely understand them. Both graduated captain and present captain were stubborn in their own way. And the main thing was she could not interfere in their decisions. Sometimes, she wondered if they really want the best for Seigaku.

* * *

The game continued with the certain result. Shinji was the one who lead in the match. Now, the score was 4-0. Even an amateur knew that it wasn't easy to get the score back. 

"This becomes one-side game." Kawamura Takashi said.

"If Tezuka lose, that's mean Seishun Gakuen lose." Yuuta said to his aniki.

"That kid won't let us down." The captain remarked lazily.

"It's too late to have positive thinking." Oishi warned his friend. "You shouldn't make that kid play in this serious match. That Fudomine's sophomore is too strong for the freshman to handle."

"Original Ochibi-chan," The acrobatic player's voice showed that he was nearly cried. "Why you have to humiliate Megane-kun?"

Echizen didn't answer his teammate's question.

"That kid is not even a regular member. Although he has some skills, he is still not good enough to be Seigaku regular member." Many audiences started to gossip and discuss about the new transfer boy.

Kirihara Akaya watched the game with amuse. "That kid probably pull new trick soon." The kanagawa boy said. "I remember seeing him played with one of first year member in the practice zone."

"Is Megane-kun good at tennis?" Horio Satoshi asked. "He said that he has two years experience just like me."

"Megane-kun?"

"Oh, it's Tezuka Kunimitsu's nickname." Mizuno Katsuo said.

"Nice nickname! I need to get a cute one, too!"

"Akaya," Someone called out the Rikkai boy's first name.

"Senpai! How did you know that I'm here?" The boy was shocked that his senpai, Yanagi Renji, followed him to this court.

"There is a chance by 83 percents that you would rush to see Echizen Ryoma, buchou of Seigaku tennis club, after hearing our fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou said about him."

"Er…and how did you get here?"

"By bus, probably the same way you did get here."

"Yeah…"

"What bring you here, Professor?" Inui greeted his old friend with a question.

"I come to pick up Akayan back to Rikkai, Doctor." Rikkai's data-man answered. They still clearly remembered their nicknames which they used to call each other when they were in the primary school.

"Akayan? Wow! Thank you for a nice nickname, Yanagi-senpai!"

* * *

It was Ibu's turn to serve again. 

"_Kick serve!"_ The ball flew to his opponent court side, hit hard on the floor and bounced toward Tezuka. It was too quick. The boy didn't even have time to move from the up coming ball, it hit him right on his left cheek. He fell down on his knees in off balance.

"What was that?"

"He calls it 'Kick serve'?"

"Is Tezuka alright?"

"That's exactly a serve that I saw at street court!" The dunk smash player shouted.

"Kick Serve?" Fuji raised his voice. "It resembles Twist Serve as you said, Momo. You have a good sight."

"Thanks, Fuji-senpai!"

The crowd kept questioning about the Fudomine boy and Seigaku boy who were having a tennis match on the court. If they lost in this match, their team would lose in this competition. Tezuka almost couldn't find any strength to stand up. His mind went back to the day he was still in Rikkai... Everything flashed like déjà vu.

Then he got up on his feet. Both of his knees were red. His right hand, which had a fine grip on his racket, shook. His left hand was on his face, on the place that the ball hit his cheek. Eyes looked down on the thin white line of green court. Then He put his left hand down from his face and moved to have a firm grip on his racket together with his right hand.

Finally he looked up at his opponent and shocked most of the audiences with his biggest secret by holding his racket in his left hand.

"That boy is left handed player? This is interesting." Inui quickly took a note and Yanagi nodded lightly in agree.

Tezuka turned his eyes to give Echizen a glance. The captain glanced back and then smirked in return.

"It seems like they don't like each other… much." Kawamura commented as he saw their eyes contact.

"Apparently," Inui said. "I wonder when they will turn their hate to love."

"I won't let that happen, Inui!" Kikumaru announced loudly. "Megane-kun is mine!"

"Eiji!" Oishi shouted. "Stop saying ridiculous things!"

"Ah! Soup opera in tennis club,"

"Inui!" Oishi shouted.

"I don't know how long I have been waiting for this." He adjusted his glasses and smiled as he took a short note about the certain event. "All of you are the main characters in my novel." Many Seigaku students stared at the data-man in shock, unbelief what he was saying. But some students still were dense and did not understand Inui's intention.

"You change a lot, Doctor."

"You do know me, Professor."

"What our senpai are talking about, Kaidoh?" Momoshiro asked his friend.

"Who know?" Kaidoh answered with a question.

* * *

After Tezuka revealed his gift in left hand playing, the chance for Seishun Gakuen raised non-stop. The weight of the game turned to Seigaku's side. His smash and serve were more accurate. Ibu, who was his opponent, was even more surprise that the younger boy could do volley. 

Ibu decided to do a nearest drop shot at the net, but suddenly… it was almost like magic… the ball seemed to fly back to Tezuka's racket right on the sweet spot even though it was a drop shot. The boy almost didn't have to move from where he was standing to receive the ball.

"He is really a freshman?" One of Fudomine members questioned.

"…Who is Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"I thought he is just a normal freshman." Kamio Akira said. He eyed his buchou, who was watching the game, with concern. He certainly didn't want his team to end just in a district tennis competition. Every member in Fudomine tennis club was fighting so hard to improve themselves for their National tennis competition dream.

Now, the score was 5-5. Many Seigaku regular members were exciting with the game.

Fuji watched the game with interested. He turned his head to have a talk with Echizen only to find his friend stared intensely at the young boy. He thought that Echizen was going to give the boy his trademark smirk again to show how please he was, but instead he just said. "After won many times, Seigaku could be careless."

The tensai turned his eyes to look at Tezuka and then quickly turn back to the buchou. "Echizen, this's mean…." His expression immediately changed as he knew what their buchou was talking about.

"You are right, Fuji." The captain said. His eyes still locked at the court.

"What Echizen-buchou is talking about, aniki?"

"Echizen is willing to sacrifice Seigaku's win for a new pillar." Fuji whispered. His hands tightened on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

Tezuka was tired. 

His visions blurred.

The only thing he could remember was…

"_Tezuka," The boy looked up as his name was being called._

"_Hai, Yukimura-buchou"_

"_You are strong, but you don't belong here. You can't be here."_

"…_Why? I don't understand. I want to play tennis here, in Rikkai. Why I can't stay?"_

"_Because you never use what you have or should I say you are afraid of reaching your full potential." The captain said. "I know what you are trying to hide."_

"_I…"_

"_You have skills, but we don't need someone like you in Rikkai"_

* * *

And the result was out. 

Seigaku lost.

* * *

**End of Chapter VI**

* * *

BTW, please don't kill me because of this chapter… and I'm very sorry for late update. Well, I have a lot of work lately. Anyway I will try to update more soon and add more romance into the story. 

_Please review_ and see you in the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter VII

Thank you very much for your reviews for chapter VII and the vote for pairing! _Aubrey-kun, MaySins, tubey3, paypi, ennov, teruteru, Arisa Draconis Malfoy, RuByMoOn17, CelicaChick, Yhi, dimonyo-anghel, SnowBlizzard_

Finally I get to post **Chapter VII**! I'm sorry that I have not update this story for so long, I went to UK for a month and just went back to my home country.

Warning: A lot of incorrected grammar... T-T

Note: There is a flashback scene in this chapter in _italic_.

Disclaimer – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

After losing to a no-name team, some of Seigaku members resigned from the club. Many club members were disappointed in the captain's decision, but some just stayed indifferent. Yes, one of those who felt nothing with their lost was Inui Sadaharu. The data-man didn't complain anything, nor did say that he appreciate the outcome. 

Kaidoh Kaoru, who was Inui's former double partner, could guess what Inui was thinking. He knew that the older boy chose to say nothing about what had happen.

"Senpai,"

"What is it, Kaidoh?" Inui asked the sophomore.

"I would like you to prepare a practice schedule for me. There will be the next regular competition soon. I want to keep myself ready for the match."

"I can arrange that for you." He simply said in monotone and then turned his eyes back to the green court.

"Thank you..." Kaidoh said quietly.

The taller boy didn't even bother to say anything more to his kouhai. The younger boy simply walked away from the sideline of the court.

"Aren't you a little cruel on our kouhai?" Kawamura Takashi asked his friend who was adjusting his glasses.

"I have to. Actually I should have ignored his request." Kawamura was one of Inui's best friends whom he could trust. What had been said between them would remain a secret forever.

"Why?"

"Since we saw Tezuka played in the previous game, I realize that a number of skilled members aren't match with the required slots."

"Slot? A regular position of Seigaku?"

"Yes," The data-man answered. "The last internal competition, Kaidoh couldn't make it to regular. And I think that he probably can't make it in the next competition, too."

"Is this because of Tezuka's presence?"

"If I am right, Tezuka will be in the regular team after the next competition end."

"That's mean there will be another current regular member drop from the team, right?"

"I wish I could say more, Kawamura."

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi watched Fuji brothers played a mini match with amused. It was rather fun to see Fuji-senpai's thousand ways to tease his younger brother while they were playing tennis together. 

Fuji Syusuke was happy that Yuuta chose to stay in Seigaku instead of going to Last year was a hard time for the older Fuji because Mizuki Hajime's conviction affected Yuuta greatly. The innocent boy believed almost everything that the manager of tennis club said.

The worst thing was that everything that he said was true.

"Yuuta," The tensai said with an innocent smile. "I want to play double with you."

"But I do not want to play double with you. I only agree to play a match."

"Don't you want to spread out our brotherly love?"

Being teased in the middle of the court by his own brother was one of his nightmares.

"Aniki!"

"I'm so hurt, Yuu-chan."

"Stop being a drama queen!" Yuuta shouted at his brother as loud as he can.

"Momo, do you think we are a perfect pair?" The elder Fuji asked the sophomore.

"Yes," Momo laughed at his friend whose cheeks were becoming redder. "You two will make the good combination." He added.

"What should we name our pairing?"

"Hey!" Yuuta frown.

The dunk smash player couldn't stop laughing, but soon the laugher faded.

"Sometimes I think I should have joined Mizuki-san's team." Fuji no otouto said and then left the court. Kikumaru, who watched the scene from the start, knew Mizuki was Fuji's only weak point. Momo wanted to say something to his two senpai and Yuuta, but decided not to because he didn't want to make more people feel bad by his comment.

"Yuuta doesn't know how much affect of what he says can be done to you."

"What are you talking about, Eiji?" The older Fuji asked with a new smile on his face.

"I say something, but you act like there is nothing."

"You have better save that for Tezuka-kun."

The acrobatic player coughed. "I don't know what you are trying to say."

"Probably the same thing you want to say to me. We all know what you are thinking about the new boy. Tezuka-kun is adorable, ne?"

It wasn't easy to handle Fuji. Eiji thought to himself.

"Where is our fukubuchou?" The triple counter player asked his friend.

"You ask for our data-man or the tennis-head?"

"That's a new pet name for Oishi? How cute!"

"Perhaps it's only you who find that this name sounds cute."

"I want to talk with Inui."

"He is right there." He pointed at where Inui and Kawamura were standing and talking.

"Thanks. Ne, if I say to you I want to talk to Oishi personally, what you will say to me?"

"I will say 'Go ahead'. You don't need my approval to talk with Oishi, nya."

"What about Tezuka?"

"Everyone must advise me what they want to talk with Megane-kun first! He is mine!"

Oishi Syuichirou made a face after he heard his partner said that from afar.

Everyone in the tennis club always said he was a nice person or call him Mr. Nice-guy, but sometimes he wondered if he was really nice or not. He was not even sure of himself. He still didn't know what made him dislike Tezuka Kunimitsu at the first glance. He only knew that he couldn't stand seeing Eiji with that kid. The way that the acrobatic player talked to the boy was full with adoration.

When Fuji walked to where Inui was standing, the vice-captain quickly asked "What do you want to say to me, Fuji?"

"Let's find quiet place to talk."

Inui knew that when Fuji needed to talk personally that was mean he had an importance thing to talk about.

"Then we have to wait until the practice time is over."

"Alright."

After those two ended their conversation, the entries member of Seigaku became quiet as the coach entered the court. "Practice! Practice! Practice!" She shouted with her powerful voice at all kids. "We will have an internal competition for regular member selection next week. It will be harder for all of you. Consider our lost to Fudomine as a lesson."

Who could forget about their lost? Seigaku tennis club members knew that Seigaku shouldn't be losing in the previous game. If the data-man or the captain himself has been the one who play, their school should have won.

"By the way, where are Tezuka and Echizen?"

All members exchanged their glance. Many of them lost in thought that they didn't even question where their buchou and the young boy were.

"I will make them run laps, if they don't show up in 5 minutes."

Not long after the old coach announced the penalty, Echizen Ryoma showed up at the front gate. "I'm here, Ryusaki-sensei."

"Don't tell me you had to help a pregnant woman again."

"I'm trying to be nice." The captain said. "You always tell me that I'm not a social type."

"So, now we have Echizen, then where is Tezuka?"

"Who know?" Echizen answered with a question.

"Are you mocking me?" The teacher asked.

"Sa…" Fuji said.

"You are no better, Fuji."

"I'm sorry, sensei. I always think of my Otouto all the time."

"Does that have to do with Tezuka?"

"Yuuta is my main subject. I never think of anyone but him."

Everyone knew that Fuji love his brother so dear that he would never think of anyone else, of course, including their manager.

"I see…" She didn't want to say more, the tansai always gave her a terrible headache when he tried to express his love for the younger Fuji.

Suddenly the cell-phone rang. "That's mine." Ryusaki-sensei said and than answered the phone. Her smile is becoming wider than ever. All students wondered who was talking with her. "Good news will come later." She said after ended the conversation over the phone. Her smile was placed firmly on her face. All students wondered who was the one who call their coach was and what was the good news that waiting for them.

* * *

The practice continued for an hour, finally Tezuka showed up. "I'm very sorry. I'm late." He said to Ryusaki-sensei and Echizen-buchou who were standing close by the thin white line. 

"You are very late." The coach said. "I'm not going to ask why. And you should know what the punishment is."

"Yes, I know." He nodded and then started to run around the fence of tennis court.

Everyone in the club believed there was only the acrobatic player who wanted to run along with the boy, but they were wrong… Echizen Ryoma, the captain of Seigaku tennis club, went to run with Tezuka.

"What are you doing?" The freshman asked his senpai. His face didn't change.

"Running." The buchou simply answered.

When they ran together like this, they only thought about the previous day which was the day that the two of them stand alone on the green court. The memory of yesterday stilled clear in their mind.

_After the match between Seigaku and Fudomine ended, all school collected their stuffs and all students started to go back to their home. There were only Tezuka and Echizen still stand on the court quietly. The wind blew against their skin. It was hard to breathe when their defeat was place firmly on the board of tennis court._

"_How are your arm and shoulder?" The captain asked his kouhai, breaking the silent with his question._

"_I guess you already know the answer." Tezuka's right hand moved to touch his left arm._

"_I will know when you tell me."_

_The boy changed the topic._

"_Aren't you feeling sorry that we lose to Fudomine?" His index finger pointed to the board which used to place the score of the game. "We shouldn't end up losing like this."_

"_It's just part of the game." He said. "My GAME if you want to know exactly."_

"_Your game! What are you trying to do? What's your plan?"_

"_You will know soon."_

At least, Tezuka knew that Echizen had a clue about his left arm and shoulder. However, he still didn't know what the captain's plan was. And he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know about it or not.

* * *

Kikumaru angrily watched Echizen and Tezuka ran together. He kept complaining about it all the time while playing with his partner until those two finish their 30 laps. Eiji immediately ran to Tezuka with out turning to Oishi. 

"Your hair becomes a mess, Megane-kun!" He greeted the little one.

"…" The boy was too exhausted to answer. He only let his breathe out and sighed in a low voice.

Kikumaru grabbed his Fila cap from Echizen's head. "Borrow this!" And put it on Tezuka's head. "Now, you look better!"

"His glasses and white hat aren't matching." The vice-captain said.

The acrobatic made a sound of protest. "Who ask for your comment? He does look adorable!" Everyone could tell that Oishi was in a burning mode after hearing his double partner snap at him.

Tezuka turned his face to the Seigaku captain and Echizen smirked in return. Then buchou walked to Fuji Syusuke who was checking his racket. 'Why the captain of Seigaku is so difficult to understand?' The boy thought to himself. What he didn't know was that all members think the same way about their captain, too.

Each member still remembered the event on the previous day. Although Seigaku lost in the competition, they learned something new that their young manager was a good left handed player. But the question was still on the top 'Who is this boy?' At the match, the Rikkai sophomore said that Tezuka used to be in Rikkai's tennis club, but he didn't say anything more than that.

* * *

"How's your racket?" Echizen asked. 

"It's almost as bad as your conversation with Tezuka-kun." The tansai smiled. "Just finish checking it."

"You should buy an extra one."

"I know, but Yuuta bought this one for me." Fuji presented his racket at the captain. "I don't want to buy the new one… at least not yet."

"I see." The captain said. "You can use mine anytime, if you want."

"Thanks, Echizen."

As Taka-san watched Seigaku's two best players talked, he felt that a tiny piece in his heart missing. It was so hurt deep inside, but all he could do was just kept quiet.

"Taka-san?"

"Ah? Wh.. What is it, Fuji?" Kawamura jerkily asked.

"Let's play a match. I want to play with your burning mode."

"Yeah, my burning mode…" Deep down Kawamura wanted to ask Fuji if he thinks of him more than a friend or not. But after seeing Fuji talked with Echizen, he then realized that he should not say or ask for anything from the tensai. He wanted his smile to last forever as well as their friendship...

* * *

"You never told us you are this skillful!" Horio Satoshi said. He felt jealous over Tezuka's skill since they both had 2 years experience likewise, but Tezuka was even better than some senior members. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone or at least tell us that you can play by your left hand?" Mizuno Kachirou asked Tezuka.

The manager didn't answer. He had nothing to say about that.

When the quietness began to swallow the moment between friends, Mizuno Katsuo quickly said "We met a Rikkai student while we were watching your match, but I can't remember his name."

"I think he is a sophomore because not long after he showed up, his senpai came to the court as well." Horio said.

The situation that his friend told him was very similar to the one he saw in Rikkai's tennis club when he was still in Kanagawa. "You mean Kirihara-san?"

"I believe that is his last name." Katsuo said.

"He is famous in Rikkai's tennis club because he is the only sophomore who is a regular." Tezuka said.

"He said he wanted to play a match with Echizen-buchou."

"Kirihara-san likes to play with someone who is great. His goal is to beat Yukimura-san who is the captain, Sanada-san who is the vice-captain and Yanagi-senpai."

"Our buchou will kick his ass!" The ichinen-trio said in the same time in a chorus voice.

Tezuka took the white hat off. His eyes locked at the letter **'F'** on it.

'Echizen-buchou may beat Kirihara-san easily, but what's about 'Rikkai three demons?' Yukimura-san and Sanada-san are unbeatable. And Yanagi-senpai is also a real data-man.' Tezuka Kunimitsu thought quietly to himself. Although he didn't like Echizen Ryoma, he still had his duty as a manager to keep. For their team, he couldn't afford to lose anymore.

He didn't know why suddenly the Fila hat that was the captain's became heavier in his hand. Was it the weight of duty?

When the practice time in the evening was over, Ryusaki-sensei called all of her students to listen to her announcement inside the club room. "I have something to announce." She said to her students. "Next week we will have an internal match for regular member selection. But before that, we will join a tennis camp with 'Hyoutei Gakuen' this weekend. Make yourselves free or I will be the one who do it for you. You all know it's not going to be nice."

There was only Tezuka who saw the captain of Seigaku tennis club swallowed hard when the old coach announced the name of other school. More than that, he believed he heard the captain softly said…

"..Keigo"

**

* * *

****End of Chapter VII**

* * *

This is the last chapter that I would accept the vote for all pairing, so I won't place the current result here anymore. Let's see until the end! Who will be with who! For the next chapter... yes! Hyoutei team will show up and many questions will be answered. 

_PS. Please review :)_


	8. Chapter VIII

_Disclaimer_ – 'Prince of Tennis' is not mine.

First, I'd like to say thank you to all readers and all the reviews for Chapter VII! _chibura, Mada Mada Daze, DreamFreak336, Quill, sleepless, Milky Etoile, liar-just-a-liar, BluePhoenixFairy, 14thpenguin, lalalalki, apocadelic, Pretty Panda, RuByMoOn17, HoshiHikari, merissala, Kaiserin Tammy, Luna Moon Godess __**Thank you so much!!**_

Second, I'd like to apologize that it's been one year since my last update… I admit that I'm facing major writer block. :( I'm not very good at writing a change of scene. I think maybe this chapter will make many of you feel disappointed; if compare this one with other, it seem that the story is losing its glory. Oh well, I'm babbling again.

Last, _"Finally, the Hyoutei arc begin!!!"_

* * *

**Kimi ga iru**

* * *

"How did you know that Tezuka-kun is this skillful, buchou?" Momoshiro Takeshi asked the captain. Echizen Ryouma didn't answer his kouhai's question, but the look on his face told the other that he was planning something. 

Since Momo didn't get the answer he decided to just drop this subject and turn to his usual style. "Finally I get to play!" He said with his powerful voice.

Kaidoh Kaoru snorted slightly.

"Don't be jealous over my special skill that made me enter the regular team." His rival teased.

"How can I not?" _'That Momoshiro wants to play a game with me? Alright, I will play along.'_ The boy thought. _'Let's see who is better in this mind game.'_

"Momo-chan is the best player in Seigaku!"

"Mighty Momo-sama is so strong, right? Then he must be able to survive Inui-senpai's new invention."

"What kind of invention…?" Momo asked nervously.

"He makes a few new sport drinks for all of us. I guess he might want someone to try them before introduce his inventions to the world." His fingers pointed at above his nose just like the way Inui push up his eyeglasses. Momo half-faked the scare-look and quickly ran away to the court. Kaidoh watched his friend with a wicked smile.

Both sophomores didn't know that Inui Sadaharu was watching them from behind.

* * *

Ever since Tezuka joined the club, almost everything and everyone in the club changed. The biggest thing was the relationship between each member. The golden pair was not quite the same great golden pair and they didn't cooperate with each other as well as before. Kawamura Takashi was not close to the elder Fuji anymore. The tensai wanted to know why, but he simply held his question back. 

Also, it was weird to see Yuuta not familiarize with Tezuka who was a semi-official regular member. Everyone knew that the sophomore was very friendly, but it was pretty obvious that he didn't want to get to know the younger boy.

All these were the _pain_ that Ryusaki-sensei had received. She didn't want to see her club being like this. It seems that everything went wrong. It was just like her students were walking toward the end. They should run to the finish line, not the exit. Although she knew that the problem was Tezuka's existence, she had to stay behind Echizen's decision. It was Yamato Yudai's request that made her follow the current captain quietly.

"I hope you were right about this, Yamato." The old coach murmured lightly.

"Did you just say something, Ryusaki-sensei?" The data-man asked as he turned to his coach, pretended not to notice what she just said.

"Nothing." She stated. "Anyway, it looks like that I'm not the one whose mind seems to be somewhere else." And she smiled at him brightly.

"I see." The tall boy simply said.

Inui turned to continue his _potion making_, although it was a bit hard to do after seeing a scene between two of his kouhai. Inui knew that in order to forget about this, he must put more concentrate on what he was doing. His data was always right and dependable. To achieve victory, Seigaku must get every source of data from their opponents. The camp with Hyoutei should be one of the best opportunities to get their confidential information.

But little did he realize that pure data also had its own weakness when it comes to Echizen Ryoma. "Do you realize that this is tennis practice time?" Ryoma asked the data tennis player, who was busy with his greenish liquid.

"30 laps?" The fukubuchou quickly said, trying to look not too panicky. The data in his head kept telling him that he should not say anything more than this. But the way Echizen looked at him with narrow eyes made him want to negotiate the lap as quickly as possible.

"50 laps, okay?" Then he started running like mad. There was a chance by 81 percents that the captain would make him run 100 laps, so if he started running now, Echizen wouldn't announce the total lap.

"100 laps!"

'_Damn!'_ He knew now that even data could be wrong sometimes.

* * *

The practice just recently over, so almost everyone in the tennis club started to pack their stuffs before going back home. There were only very few who decided not to leave yet; three of those were the freshmen trio. 

"Tomorrow is the camping day with Hyoutei! Aren't you two excited?" Horio asked Katsuo and Kachirou with loud voice.

"I am, but I don't know about Kunimitsu-kun." Katsuo said. His quiet friend didn't say anything nor comment anything about going to a camp with their rival school. Also, it was very hard to predict what he was thinking.

"Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai are over there." The last member of freshmen trio, Kachirou, quickly said to his two friends as he pointed his index finger at those two seniors who were standing on the corner. "I wonder what they are talking about right now."

"I smell something fishy. Fuji-senpai's brother is not going to like this."

"We can not hear them talking from here. How do you know that they are talking about Yuuta-senpai?"

"It's very easy." Horio said, his left arm fold across his chest while his right hand rubbed his chin. "They talk in private without letting anyone interfere."

"You can't just assume like that." Kachirou objected.

"Something is telling me that it involve room-sharing at Hyoutei."

The other two boys blinked their eyes.

_How can they forget about this!_

* * *

Because Seigaku and Hyoutei's coach prepared an arrangement for tennis camp (without asking anyone's opinion), the entire club had to go to private property of Hyoutei this weekend. 

But **girls** were not allowed to enter this camp.

Sakuno sighed lightly. "How can I get Kunimitsu to notice me? …Oh! What am I saying?!?" What was happened to her lately? Why she always murmur things when she was alone? Right now she felt like she had become like her friend, Tomo-chan. Perhaps this wasn't the time to think about that. She sighed again. "I hope no one heard what I said."

"Where should I put these, Ryusaki?" Tezuka, with two baskets in both his hands, asked quietly. It wasn't his nature to shout at anything or anyone.

Sakuno felt her cheeks became hot, not really sure if it was by the weather or because Tezuka was standing so close to her. _'Wait! Did he hear what I just said?' _She didn't even hear the sound of the door opened.

"..You can put them over there." She pointed at the empty corner near the door without looking.

"Won't they be in the way when others enter the room?"

"I will move them later..." She answered lightly when she noticed that she had made mistake. The boy was right.

"Alright,"

'_He probably hasn't heard what I said earlier. I'm still lucky I guess.'_

"You should go back to the court." The young girl suggested. She really needed to be alone now. Having someone that she wasn't sure of how she felt about standing beside her was really awkward.

"Ryusaki,"

"Yes?"

"See you next week."

"See you and good luck with your camp."

Tezuka nodded and pulled the front of white hat down. It covered half of his face, even if Sakuno tried to take a look closer she couldn't even see his glasses under it. And then the boy walked out of the club room silently.

No one see the faint blushed under the white cover. The girl was wrong when she thought that he didn't hear what she said.

* * *

The morning of the camping day was less than exciting than anyone think. The coach already informed her students for hundred of times that Hyoutei Gakuen would arrange a bus to pick them up to their personal camping place. 

"They will come to Seishun in about an hour." The teacher said.

"May I say something right now, Ryusaki-sensei?" Inui asked.

The old coach nodded a little to give the sign of permission and the boy nodded back.

The data-man picked up his green note book and started to explain everything he knew about the other school to his teammate. "Here is the list of Hyoutei Gakuen's 7 regular members and 1 reserve player." Inui gave the list to his friends.

_Shishido Ryou_

_Kabaji Munehiro_

_Oshitari Yuushi_

_Akutagawa Jiroh_

_Hiyoshi Wakashi_

_Mukahi Gakuto_

_Taki Haginosuke_

_Reserve player: Ohtori Choutaroh_

"Okay. Who is the captain?" Oishi asked his co-fukubuchou.

"Unfortunately, I haven't got that information yet. As far as I know, their coach, Tarou Sakaki-sensei, always change the regular member all the time."

Echizen smirked.

Tezuka found himself unconsciously looked up at the Seigaku's best player. He later looked on the other way. Something in his mind kept bugging him about the name that he heard on the other day.

"You're forgetting someone." The captain of Seigaku tennis club said..

"I'm forgetting who, Echizen?"

"_Atobe Keigo,"_

The boy with glasses turned back to stared at the buchou. It was _that name_… Hearing this name out of the captain's mouth made him somehow feel uncomfortable.

"Alright," the data-man wrote down the name on his note, "who is he?"

"Just someone I happened to know."

"Are you able to provide anything you know about him? Like his personality or his skill?"

"Just note in your book that he is not easy to deal with."

"Do you have anything more than that?" The other boy just shrugged. "I will get more information of Hyoutei Regular, especially this guy, when we met them."

"That must be our bus!" Eiji said with excitement in his voice when their personal bus of Hyoutei. He grabbed Tezuka's arm, pull him to their bus and forced him to sit beside him. They were the first two who entered the bus.

"Megane-kun," an acrobatic player quietly said, "I saw the way you looked at Ochibi-chan." The younger boy immediately looked up at his senpai. "Next time, I will not pretend that I don't see." One eye winked at him playfully. Tezuka's hand still locked in his since they got up into the bus.

The boy with glasses used his other free hand to put the Fila hat off his head. He hasn't had a chance to return the hat to its owner yet. _'I should return his hat to him by now.'_

The one, whom he thought about, was the last person who got into the bus. Kikumaru looked pleased that the Original Ochibi-chan walked passes their seat without looking at his Megane-kun.

'_Maybe later,'_ He shook his head to push away the thought about the other boy.

When everyone took their seats, one figures with red head jumped in to their bus. "Hey Jiroh!!" He shouted. "Are you in here?" Some of Seigaku member looked at the boy, while some look around to see where was 'Jiroh' that he was talking about.

The short built boy walked to check every row from the front to the back to find 'Jiroh'. When he reached the last row, he found a sleeping form snored lightly on the seat. "JIROH!! Wake up!!" The red head shook the blond boy.

"…Gaku….to?" The victim murmured in his sleep.

Oh well, the weekend with Hyoutei began…

**

* * *

End of Chapter VIII**

* * *

_Note_ – I'm sorry that only Gakuto and Jiroh are in this Chapter. I promise that all Hyoutei regular member (including Taki) will be in the next one!! 

Please review.


End file.
